Siege Minions
In this page, you can learn more about each siege minion. (In progress) Possible Minions to Acquire (Starter Class) 1) Orcling. This castle is your HQ(HeadQuarters, obtainable at level 5). The weakest minions in the game. There is no special feature about this green goblin minion except for his taunt ability. He holds a long sword and does damage near 25-30 damage at lvl max(15). * Max health: 310 HP * Defense: 2 * Damage: ? (25-30 DMG) * Abilities(1) # Force all enemies in range to attack you instantly taunt 2) Snowman - If you had accessed HvsM during the winter update of 2013 or so, you got this minion. He looks just like a snowman with a wizard hat on top of it and wielding a staff (as shown in the picture). Like the orcling, it does not have a lot of health or damage, but has ranged capabilities. It only has one skill, which is similar to the fire mage's starfall spell, but actually deals a bit more damage than it. * Max health: 360 HP * Defense: 2 * Damage: ? (25-30 DMG) * Abilities(1) # Rain down hailstones on enemies. Hailstones explode, dealing (2+2*character level) ice damage Possible Minions To Acquire (Beginner Class) 1) BoneShot. This castle is blue. There is an ability unique to the minion. He has entangled shot (most archer classes have this ability). This minion can also be found in the ice golem level,but will not be obtainable. Another thing about this minion is that his name is the same as the other BoneShot. It can get very confusing when both of their names are mixed together so do not get confused. Click on picture description for more>> * Max health: ? * Defense: ? * Damage: ? * Abilities(1) # Entangled Shot 2) An Orge looking monster with two daggers. This castle is apparently held by datoushushu, so there are no specific details. In this case, we can call him Orgy for now. Luckily, Orgy has no special powers and he doesn't have too much hp from my experience. 50 damage can already take approxiametly 1/10 of his hp at lvl 31, so this minion is not very powerful. * Max health: ? * Defense: ? * Damage: ? * Abilities: ? Possible Minions To Acquire(Low Class) In the siege map, there are 4 castles on the top. Those castles are considered low class. They consist of a two headed Orge, twin Orge(single), skeleton fighter and an iron golem. 1) Giant - This minion is very weak. The defense is low and the attack power is low for a lvl 1. He holds a club and he is the first boss in the game. His abilities are taunt and trip. This minion is great for luring monsters in case your heroes are in trouble. This minion also has the highest crit chance of all minions. The castle he is held in is the brown one on the left in the picture. * Max HP: * Defense: * Damage: * Abilities(2) # Gain +10% damage, and -25% defense for 6 seconds enrage # Knock a target to the ground, reducing defense by 6% trip 2) Iron Golem - One of the best minions to exist in history. IronGolem has amazing abilities to defeat his enemies. One of his abilities is to roar. This causes character damage to be 1.5 x your character level. You also get a 70% chance to knock your enemy down. In addition, the golem has a shield similar to the reaper. The skill sign is the same but the ability is different. The shield gives the golem invincibility for 6 seconds, very useful for causing extra damage on your opponents. And if you are looking for this minion, his castle is located to the very left of the picture. It should look grayish and blueish. * Max HP: 2200 * Defense: 17 * Damage: ? (90-92 DMG main hand, 45-46 DMG off hand) * Abilities(2) # Become invincible to all attacks for 6 seconds wall # 70% chance to knock down a target, dealing (1.5*character level) damage roar/trip 3) Orge - A very interesting minion. He uses the same weapon as the Giant. He has very unique abilities though. One of them is to become invincible to damage attacks for 8 seconds. What a very unique ability. Another ability is to rage just like the barbarian. It increases attack power, but lowers defense by a lot. The last thing you need to know is that he is located in the upper right corner of the picture. * Max HP: 1520 * Defense: 22 * Damage: 55-57 (3% crit chance) * Abilities(2) # Gain +10% damage, and -25% defense for 6 seconds enrage # Become invincible to damage for 8 seconds wall 4) BoneLord - A must obtain minion. This minion is very similar to the green BoneShot, so for all the Green BoneShot minion fans, this is another minion you should pick. His abilities are similar to the fighter's. There is a taunt and a trip ability. If you are too lazy to hire a new fighter and train it to max, this minions is definitely recommended because of the hp at lvl 31, which is probably very high because the level 10 one I believe, already has more hp than a regular fighter at lvl 41. Also, his castle is red, which is to the right of the picture. * Max HP: 1950 * Defense: 15 * Damage: 59-66 (3% crit chance) * Abilities(2) # Force all enemies in range to attack you instantly taunt # Knock a target to the ground for 5 seconds, reducing its defense by 6% trip Possible Minions To Acquire (Intermediate Class) Quite the power. In this section, you will learn about the intermediate class minions. Each minion has unique abilities specialized for themselves only. Quite worth it trying to get one of these. The intermediate castles are the unlocked ones in the picture, not the locked ones in the centre. 1) DarkKnight - A very fat and tall minion. This minion is considerably large with a gigantic sword. With low movement speed, this minion will not be any use if you like fast walkers. But, the attack power is extreme. When DarkKnight does critical damage, the amount is unpredictable. He has 2 abilities unique to himself. You may think the Knight's trip ability is old-fashioned, but it actual causes a lot of extra damage with a 80% chance of tripping an opponent. This trip is different from the fighter's as it may be useful in survival mode when you advance in your waves. Another amazing ability the Knight possesses is the Sonic Roar. This is also different from the Barbarian. The Knight's roar causes 1.7 x character level damage to an opponent and rages. It is not as useful, but can certainly help in a way. To find this minion, his castle is in the upper right of the picture above. * Max HP: 2500 * Defense: 25 * Damage: 34-35 (damage is actually doubled) (8%crit chance) * Abilities(2) # Cause (1.7*character level) holy damage to a target roar # 80% chance to knock down a target, dealing (5+0.8*character level) damage trip 2) StoneGolem - This hunched and bulky minion can be found in the castle in the lower right hand corner of the picture above (castle resembles the stone golem itself). This minion has a step up in terms of damage and health compared to the previous minions. Although it may have high damage, it has low movement speed, which can cause problems when trying to get to enemies. He has an ability to cause rocks to fall from the sky, stunning any enemies in close proximity. This skill is useful to stunning a big melee crowd to allow for some repositioning of your heroes. * Max HP: 3800 * Defense: 35 * Damage: ? (145-147 DMG main hand, 74-76 DMG off hand * Abilities(1) # Stun all enemies in range, dealing (11+character level) damage 3) BoneShot (Green) - This minion is located in the skeleton castle on the far left in the picture above. It's pretty similar to the blue boneshot, however, in addition to the Entangled Shot ability it has, it comes with arrow rain. Statistically it has a lot of offensive power (and has better speed than most minions), but is a bit lacking in terms of health. It most likely has enough health as the BoneLord minion. This minion can mainly be used in pinning down a single target, or decimating a group of enemies with arrow rain. * Max HP: * Defense: 37 * Damage: * Abilities(2) # Shoot an arrow, pinning an enemy in place for up to 5 seconds shot # Shoot a hail of arrows, dealing 1 hit of normal damage to each enemy on screen 4) Minotaur (named Tauren in the game) - This minion is located in the middle of the intermediate tier castles-the castle with a horns on a stump-like base. It has 2 axe cleavers that can deal very high damage (although 0% crit chance). Along with that, it has the highest health among the intermediate tier minions (max of about 10,000 HP). However, similar to the stone golem, it has very slow speed. It makes this up with a greater range of skills to use. One ability is the trip, which does a bit of damage, but trips bunch of enemies over an area it covers. It is a tad bit easier to use than the stonegolem's rock ability due to better control of where to use it. Another ability is a shield wall, which, unlike other minions' shield walls, gains defense instead of becoming invincible. Last ability is taunt-like ability, which reduces an enemy's damage, but is currently bugged and actually increases the enemy's damage. Overall minotaur is a decent minion to have for some intense fights. * Max HP: 10200 * Defense: 40 * Damage: 152-155 DMG main hand, 76-77 DMG off hand (0%crit chance) * Abilities(3) # 85% chance to knock down a target, dealing (5+1.3*charcter level) damage trip # Gain (1.2*character level/3) defense for 10 seconds wall # Reduce a target's damage by (character level/2) for 10 seconds taunt This ability is currently glitched and instead increases a target's damage Possible Minions to Acquire (Advanced Class) These advanced minions are in the highest tier castles ranged lvl 36-41 on the map. These castles are the middle most castles of the map. Among the minions are the reaper, lavagolem, and the tree demon. Due to the highest level cap on these castles, there can be a lot of competition from end-game players in this group of castles. 1) Reaper (named Skeleton in the game) - This is by far one of the most unique minions in the game that can be found in the top most castle of the lvl 36-41 castles (Distinguished by having multiple skulls on it). He is very tall, and has a very creepy "skeleton mixed with an arachnid" look to it. He comes with high speed, high amount of health, high defense, and high damage. It also has the most amount of abilities of the minions (at amount of 4 skills). One skill is to deal a dark clash to the area around him, dealing 105% damage to enemies in close proximity and his target. If this ability is used with the shaman's totem of wrath, it will deal massive damage. Another skill is the summon skeletons ability, which spawns an undead ranger and an undead warrior to fight for 12 seconds. They are useful when dealing a bit more damage or attracting aggro. The last 2 skills are a shield wall for invincibilty and a rage-like skill to deal more damage and increase attack speed, although they are bugged, as the effects are not apparent in battle (shield wall does not block attacks and the other skill does not seem to increase damage/attack speed). Overall the reaper is a good minion to have to fight enemies on the sidelines in a boss fight or weaken a crowd. * Max HP: 14200 * Defense: 60 * Damage: 151-153 DMG main hand (0% crit chance) * Abilities(4) # Increase attack speed by 35%, attack by (1.2*character level), and remove a debuff # Take no damage for 8 seconds wall Currently bugged; does not have any effect # Inflict 105% normal damage to a target # Summon 2 skeletons for 12 seconds. Skeleton levels increase with their summoner's 2) TreeDemon - This minion can be found in the bottom most castle of the lvl 36-41 castles (distinguished by a tree with a demon-like face). Appearance wise, he is is like a tree ent--tall and has branches as claws. Statistically, like the reaper, he has high health, damage, and defense, but low speed. His abilities are a mix between an archer, a bard, and the snowman minion. The most useful of the abilities is the arrow rain. It does not deal a lot of damage, but it can knock enemies on screen to the ground. This can help greatly in managing control over a tense situation. Second distinguishable ability is his hymn-like skill, which heals the tree ent a bit for 3-4 health each. It also gives him poison immunity for 10 seconds (but it is glitched and seems to greatly increase defense to the point that end-game items can't hit him). The third skill is like the snowman minion's ability, however, instead of hailstones, poison pellets fall from the sky dealing a bit of poison damage. The skills are very different compared to other minions' abilities, but make the treedemon unique to itself. Overall, it is a great minion to have for area damage. * Max HP: 12500 * Defense: 55 * Damage: ? (125-130 DMG main hand, 62-65 DMG off hand) * Abilities(3) # 30% chance to knock down a target, dealing (0.015*normal damage*character level) damage # 45% chance to heal allies in range for (0.2*character level) HP and grant poison immunity for 10 seconds''' Currently bugged; instead increases defense/dodge chance and does not heal allies''' # Deal (8+character level) poison damage 3) LavaGolem (named Apeman in the game) - Appearance wise, the composure is similar to the stone golem (same material-stone) with a less hunched stature. Statistically, this is the toughest minion in the game. Its health and defense is unparallel to other minions as well as heroes combined, making it a very good tank for your team. In trade for health is its damage, which falls a bit short in comparison to the reaper and tree demon, as well as some other lower tier minions. Similar to the stone golem, it is very sluggish, thus making it unable to kite enemies or chase them. However, the abilities make up for the lack of damage. First skill is the meteor shower, which stuns all enemies in range and does a bit of fire damage. Second ability is the charge, one of the most lethal and powerful skills in the game. Not only does it deal a bunch of damage and knock an enemy down for 3 seconds, it gains aggro from its target, making it best for dealing with the ultimate bosses. For best effects use this ability with shaman's totem of wrath. Third ability is enrage, which increases damage and health, but lowers defense. Overall, this minion is very useful for fighting the enemies in boss fights. * Max HP: 17000 * Defense: 80 * Damage: ? (85-88 DMG main hand, 43-46 DMG off hand) * Abilities(3) # Stun all enemies in range and deal (1.2*character level) fire damage # Rush forward and deal (2*character level) normal damage with 100% chance to knock the enemy to the ground # Increases (0.4*character level) damage and HP but lowers defense by 40%. Lasts 10 seconds Minions-Sidenote Although minions can be hilariously fun to play with, they might not be as useful as getting aggro or becoming a great DPS weapon for the team. In regular scenarios, such as the mysterious chasm or regular levels, they can be good at distracting the weaker enemies while the team focuses on harder ones. However, in cases when dealing with a boss, it is slightly different. Bosses cannot be damaged by the minions due to their defense as well as their higher levels, thus rendering the minions useless against fighting them. On top of that, unless you have the Apeman or BoneLord minion, aggro is not an option as well. Most minions have very high health that is way greater than a regular hero's, but often times when it gets to a DPS boss (i.e. Samurai ghost warrior or any of the giants in Boss Fight Mode), they will crumble very quickly due to the spells unleashed by the bosses. Their attack speed is also problematic, with many enemy healers getting back to full HP after being damaged by the minions and getting outplayed by other enemies in terms of DPS (Mysterious chasm enemies). Some of these problems can be avoided if you choose the right level or the right heroes to fight alongside it. Often times in the mysterious chasm, a minion can attack on the sideline as a support hero while a normal hero gains aggro. This can result in decent work being contributed from the minion. Another way to increase the use of minions is to use a shaman with his totem of wrath, or bards with their battle hymn. This will greatly increase the damage output of many minions and make them fun to use. Overall minions can be both fun to use, but they have their problems. However with the right scenarios and heroes, they can be very useful and could help with a decent portion of the battle.Category:Siege Mode Category:Siege Mode (Talk Page) Category:Bosses